MMPR: TOMMY OLIVER AND THE LEGENDARY DRAGON RANGER
by RicardoRibeiro2000
Summary: In this story Tommy Oliver as to get to other dimension meat with Burai the Dragon Ranger and defeat him to restore his green ranger powers that will be need to reunite the other rangers and save the universe from Goldar, Scorpina and their daughter Goldina who wants to revenge Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd and their selves from what happened with them along time ago on PRIS last eps
1. Chapter 1

TOMMY OLIVER AND THE LEGENDARY DRAGON RANGER

In the summer of 2012, Tommy Oliver has been retired from being a power ranger since he was helped the dino thunder rangers defeat Mesogog has the black ranger and continued his science teacher career and also he is a MMA champion on spare times. One night when he won a Match on the MMA Championship and getting ready to return back to Angel Grove for the next day science lesson preparations, suddenly a bright white light shines in the night and a wizard appeared between that light with white hooded robes with golden and silver runes, bright blue eyes, a long gray beard, a silver staff with a golden thunder bolt between a pair of opened long curved silver bird wings on is right hand and said:

- Greetings my friend, I am Gandore a magical guardian of the Morphing Grid chosen by Zordon when I was only an old hermit, and you are Tommy Oliver am I right?

- Yeah, but why are you here and what you want from me? – Asked nervously Tommy.

- Well, I'm here to warn you about the return of Goldar and his wife Scorpina they have a daughter called Goldina and they seek revenge against you and Power Rangers. – said Gandore.

- I thought they had disappeared a long time ago when Andros hit Zordon's tube and released his pure energies to save the world and the universe! – Said Tommy.

- In that moment Scorpina opened a portal to another world where they've been hiding for years on a bunker where they were not hit by Zordon's energy and now they're causing destruction on Earth beginning with Angel Grove, only you can defeat them. – said Gandore.

- They must be stopped, I won't let them cause this mass in here, no way, what do you need me to do to stop them, Gandore? – Asked Tommy.

- You will have to restore your green ranger powers. – Said Gandore.

- No way, if I will restore my green ranger powers I will have that green candle trouble again! – Said nervously Tommy.

- No Tommy, you will not, if your green ranger powers get purified by the Mystic Mother. – Said Gandore.

- I see, because she was the one who casted a spell on me to turn me in to the evil green ranger when she was evil! – Said Tommy.

- Yes, I will partially restore your powers but you'll have to travel to other dimension set on the 90's of Japan in Tokyo city, there you will have to defeat the legendary Dragon Ranger named Burai a knight of the Yamato tribe, you will see how familiar he is to you. – Said Gandore.

- Ok, I'm ready when you are! – Said Tommy.

- Remember, when you will morph you will be without the Dragon Shield, the Armbands and the Dragon Dagger, only Dragon Caesar can restore your powers, when you return back his memory will be erased, he won't be remembering nothing about you. – Warned Gandore.

- Right Gandore, let's do it! – Said Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

Gandore shacked his staff and then aimed on Tommy and his old morpher appeared on his right with the Dragon Coin in his full glory, then a blast of light was hit on him and then he was transported in to the 1992 Tokyo city in Japan dimension.

The city felt so familiar to Tommy because it was similar to Angel Grove, suddenly his heart started to beat fast when he looked to the castle on the top of the tallest building of the city because it looks alike Rita's palace.

Suddenly a voice is heard and Tommy looked to his left and saw what's look alike a red ranger for moment he thought it was his old friend Jason but the ranger was calling for a guy who wears a green and white jacket, a pair of white pants and a pair of white boots with a green horizontal stripe on the top near the knees, that was running away raged from the red ranger who was chasing him, when they were close to Tommy he hears the red ranger yelling "Burai, comeback and fight me like a man!" in a anger:

- So, that's Burai! I gotta follow him to see where he goes! – Said Tommy.

Later Tommy found Burai alone on an alley preparing to teleport himself and Tommy jumped to his front and said:

- Hold it right there, are you Burai the dragon ranger?

- Yes, how do know who I am? – Asked Burai.

- My name is Tommy and I'm the green ranger from another dimension in the future, I'm here to fight you to restore my power! – Said Tommy.

- So, come and I will crush you in to pieces you scum! – Said Burai.

And both rangers morph:

- DINO BUCKLER! YAMATO TRIBE KNIGHT! BURAI! DRAGON RANGER!

- IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! DRAGONZORD!

The Battle Begins and Tommy feels like is looking into a mirror with a difference only Burai as the Dragon Shield, Armbands and Dragon Dagger, both rangers are on a hand to hand battle and Tommy is hit with a strong punch on the face and falls back then he stands again and hits Burai with a strong kick and he falls down, suddenly enraged Burai stands again and said:

- You will pay for that you petty pest of a ranger!

- Will see about that you lace face! – Said Tommy.

Tommy tries a flying kick, but Burai defends himself with a fist and calls upon his special dark weapon:

- Come to me Sword of Hellfriede, NOW!

Tommy became so nervous because that sword that Burai was wielding looked alike the sword of darkness the he once used when he was evil, Burai attacked Tommy with a slash with that dark sword that he falls down, rises again fasterly blows a punch and rolling kick on the Dragon Ranger that falls down unarmed, the sword flied away and falls on the flow few meter from them. Suddenly a green thunder beam cames from the skies and hits Tommy making the armbands appear on his arms becoming a beat stronger than before. Burai rises and so enraged takes his original weapon from the holster and calls his power:

- I need Zyusouken power, NOW!

The Dragon Ranger hits Tommy with a blast making him fall back and stands again and hits Burai with a strong kick.


	3. Chapter 3

Tommy sees that Burai's Zyusouken looked alike his old Dragon Dagger and hits him with a double kick and then a strong punch making Burai falling back then he stands again and said enraged:

- I'm going to smash you with Dragon Caesar's giant paws, TO ME GUARDIAN BEAST DRAGON CAESAR!

The Dragon Ranger starts to play on his Zyusouken flute a familiar melody to Tommy that sounded different like it was expanded and suddenly a roar comes from the coast of Tokyo and Tommy felt amazed it was beholding what's look alike the Dragonzord approaching then Burai plays again other familiar melody and Tommy gets almost hit by the Dragon Caesar's Tail, Tommy jumps over the tale and said:

- Damn, I gotta get close to Burai and disarm him!

Then Tommy gives a fast run to Burai and hits him with a blow of flying kick making his dagger fly and Tommy picks the dagger and hits the Dragon Ranger with a triple slash knocking him out, suddenly a big roar is heard and the Green Ranger look at him and a strong voice is sounded saying:

- You have defeated Burai and you look alike him, but you are not from here, but you best him with honor, who are you and why are you here stranger?

- I'm Tommy and I'm here to restore my powers by defeating him, I was send by Gandore the Wizard! – Said Tommy.

- I see, I sense there is trouble in where you come from and is some evil beings that resembles Grifforzer and Lamie with their daughter, but you only have the Armbands, I will restore your powers, behold the power of Dragon Caesar! – said the Mecha.

Dragon Caesar shaked is body and his eyes shines in a strong red light and a green blast cames from his big horn and hits the Green Ranger turning him fully powered with the apparition of his dragon shield and the Zyusouken returns to Burai's holster and said:

- This is great I feel stronger now, but still no dragon dagger!

- Tommy, raise your right hand to the skies and you will have it back. – said Dragon Caesar.

A green thunder beam comes from the skies and hits Tommy's hand and the Dragon Dagger appears:

- Cool, the dragon dagger is back, but will I have back my Zord? – Asked Tommy.

- When you'll return back to your dimension you will have to summon my counterpart by playing the Dragon Call on your dagger's flute and it will come to you, now go and good luck on you battle, Green Ranger! – Said the mighty Dragon Caesar.

A strong white light hited Tommy sending him back to Angel Grove unmorphed next to Gandore that said:

- Welcome back Tommy, I see your powers are restored on his full glory, but now you have to purify your powers do to risk of the green candle returns and drain your powers again, so you'll have to go meat with the one who turned you evil, now she is a good sorceress and will help you in this task!

- I know she's known as Mystic Mother now and quited her bad ways as Rita Repulsa, she lives in her palace on Rootcore! – Said Tommy.


	4. Chapter 4

- You must speak to Clare the Sorceress of Rootcore; she will help you get to Mystic Mother's palace. – Said Gandore.

Then Tommy traveled to Rootcore and found the sorceress waiting outside her house and said:

- Welcome friend, I foreseen your arrival, I am Clare the Sorceress of Rootcore.

- Thanks, I'm Tommy; I came here to meet the Mystic Mother to purify my green ranger powers. – Said Tommy.

- I see, I sense trouble on the way from old servants of her so I'll open the portal to palace right away, come I'll open it at Secret Haven. – Said Clare.

After they arrived at Secret Haven, Clare swinged her staff and in the blast of light the portal was opened in a flash, the Tommy entered the portal and found himself on a big bright room with white columns forming opened arcs and far on the center of the room was a white throne where Mystic Mother was siting, when Tommy look at her, her smiling face looked so familiar and said:

- Welcome Tommy, come closer, I know why you came here, does old minions of mine are planning to mass on Earth, such a headache they are and their daughter too just to avenge me and that old pest of Zedd! – Said Mystic Mother.

- Yeah, Gandore told me that you can purify my green ranger powers! – Said Tommy.

- I see that old wizard helped you restore your old power that I've given to you so long time ago when I was evil and casted you with the green candle that I used to drain your power to me, well he is right I can and will do it and you'll need my child to defeat those fools, they will not see what hit them when I'm finished! – Said Mystic Mother laughing.

- Great, so do it! – Said Tommy.

- First you have to morph for the spell has its effect. – Said Mystic Mother.

- Ok, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! DRAGONZORD!

Then Mystic Mother shaked her wand-glasses and a green beam hit Tommy forming a green aura around him and the Green Ranger feeled strong than ever and said:

- This is great, now I'm ready for the battle!

- Yes, go now and good luck my friend. – Said Mystic Mother.

A day later at the center of Angel Grove after he morphed himself he picked his Dragon Dagger and said:

- I NEED DRAGONZORD POWER, KNOW!

Then the Green Ranger played the Dragon Dagger flute and a big roar is heard from the Angel Grove docks as sign of Dragonzord's arrival:

- Welcome back old friend, it was a long time ago that we didn't seen itch other since I lost my old Green Ranger powers! – Greets Tommy to his zord.


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the Angle Grove city, Goldar, Scorpina and their daughter Goldina who wears golden chest armor with a piece of jewel on the chest and a pair of golden pointy shoulder plates, a yellow skirt under the golden belt, a golden pair of greaves, a golden pair of boots, a red cape, a golden helmet (Goldar's helmet alike) with a golden scorpion tail crest sculpt above (Roman helmet crest alike) with a jewel attached on its forehead and a golden staff with a big golden scorpion tail sting sculpt on the top with a red gem attached, Goldina inherited her mother's facial features and a long black hair and from her father she inherited his fearsome red eyes, had prepare themselves to attack the city and said:

- Now, my daughter, let's destroy the Power Rangers for revenge to what happen to us and to Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa by attacking this city and then rule the world and the universe with you as the empress!

- Yes dear, we need to form an army first to show powerful you are Goldina! – Said Scorpina.

- An army of putties of my own and a strong monster too for take over the world and destroy those pesky Power Rangers! – Said Goldina with an evil laugh with her parents.

Goldina shacked her staff and suddenly appeared an army of putties with a gray spandex suit with a golden chest armor and roman like golden helmets that begin the attack at the city and then she shakes again her staff and a fearsome monster with a pair of yellow fearsome eyes, a gorilla alike face with sharp fangs on his mouth, a pair of pointy hears, a steel horned helmet, a steel armor, a big steel axe called Bronck the Slasher that joined the attack.

Not far from there, two guys one with a red t-shirt and other with a black jacket and white shirt both in a pair of blue jeans and white snickers weir fight a couple of putties and said:

- Hey Adam, they are too many, we got to morph!

- Ok Jason, but we are only two we need to warn the others! – Said Adam.

- Right, first we need to get out of here and phone the others! – Said Jason.

- Good idea, let's find a safe place to call our friends, any idea what are those creatures? – Asked Adam.

- I think they are some kind of new species of putties! – Said Jason.

Suddenly more putties appear and are too much for Jason and Adam that they decided to run to a safe place where they about to call their friends when suddenly a guy who looks like a scientist just jumped on the place where Jason and Adam weir standing and said:

- Hey guys, it's good to see you two around here!

- Billy, did you've seen what's happening around the city? – Asked Jason.

- Yeah and you won't believe who's causing this trouble, it's Goldar and Scorpina their back and they are not alone they have a doughter with them by the name of Goldina and a monster called Bronck the Slasher! – Said Billy.

- We were about to call our friends to help around here, when you just arrive! – Said Adam.


	6. Chapter 6

- Oh, but I can't morph remember, my morpher and power coin is damaged and that goes to Kimberly and Aisha too their morphers are damaged too since Rito Revolto and Goldar's attack at the command center back in the 90's! – Said Billy.

- What about Tommy he can morph in to his Dino Thunder Black Ranger form? –

Asked Adam.

- Yeah, but where is he right now we got to call hem too! – Said Jason.

- Ok, but together with two of us still not possible to stop this mass in the city! – Said Adam.

When they tried to call the two last rangers they got no answer on their phones and decided to leave that place to find Kimberly and Aisha as they were leaving the area they just bumped on two girls, one with a pink top and a blue jean jacket, a pair of blue jean shorts and white snickers and other with a yellow blouse, a blue jean skirt and white snickers both wearing a ponytail hair style then they run to a safe place and said:

- Guys, have any idea what to do to stop this mass in the city? – Asked Kimberly.

- No, but we were about find both of you and Tommy have you seen him around girls? – Asked Jason.

- No, but we got to find him and stop this creatures of destroying the city! – Said Aisha.

Suddenly a bright light flashed and Gandore appeared and said:

- Greetings rangers, I am Gandore, guardian of the Morphing Grid, your friend Tommy is on his way here with his Green Ranger powers restored!

- Oh wow, that's great, but three of us can't morph and only Jason and Adam can! – Said Billy.

- I'm the only one that can use a power weapon the Power Axe more exact! – Said Adam.

- That will be no problem about; I will restore fully your powers with the power weapons and zords! – Said Gandore.

Gandore shacked his staff and five power crystals appeared shinning and then a blast of colored thunder beams hit the rangers and their morphers is restored and suddenly the crystals in a blast penetrated the morphers and disappeared:

- Now all your powers are fully restored on the way that shall be, now get ready to battle to save this city and may the power protects all of you! – Said Gandore.

- Great, are you guys ready? – Asked Jason.

- READY! – Said the four rangers.

- Then LET'S DO IT! IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!

- **MASTODON!**

- **PTERODACTYL! **

- **TRICERATOPS!**

- **SABER TOOTH TIGER!**

- **TYRANNOSAURUS!**

- POWER RANGERS!

A big roar is heard and the rangers looked around and saw the Dragonzord and Tommy standing on his head:

- Hey guys, I know I would find you all around here!


	7. Chapter 7

All together the rangers begin to battle and defeat the putties with their power weapons, when they finished the monster appeared:

- SO, you all are the ones who are destroying Lady Goldina's plans, hem? I will slash you all in to pieces, you fools!

- Will see about that, you lace face! – Said Tommy.

- We're going to put you down, you monkey face! – Said Jason.

Then battle begins, all the ranger fasterly hit Bronck with their power weapons, but then the monster launch an attack with his axe and the rangers felled at the floor and then they rise again and five of the rangers start to combine their weapons into the power blaster:

- LET'S FINISH THIS MONKEY FACE!

- **POWER AXE!**

- **POWER BOW! **

- **POWER LAUNCH!**

- **POWER DAGGERS!**

- **POWER SWORD!**

- POWER RANGERS, HIYAA!

And the monster is hit by the blast and falls exploding, suddenly Goldar, Scorpina and Goldina appeard:

- You pesky rangers, you destroy our monster! – Said Goldar.

- Yeah, you will be punished because of that! – Said Scorpina.

- No matter, I will bring him back more powerful than ever! – Said Goldina.

- NO, we will destroy them now our selves! – Said Goldar and Scorpina.

And the battle begins; Jason fights Goldar but falls back the blow of Goldar's sword and red ranger rise again lights the blade and attacks Goldar with a slash with his power sword's special attack, and Rita's old minion falls exploding making Goldina and Scorpina angry:

- You will pay for that, you buffoons!

- You destroyed my husband and you will DIE! – Said enraged Scorpina.

- I don't think so, you cow face! – Said Tommy.

Then a fearsome battle between Tommy and Scorpina begins, Scorpina slashes the green ranger with her golden blade and he falls back then rises again and use his dragon dagger special attack by firing a green blast and hits Scorpina and she falls exploding, Goldina in a full rage said:

- I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!

Goldina shakes her staff and a thunder wave hits the floor and Bronck returns in a giant form and powerful to beat the rangers:

- Here comes trouble! – Said Kimberly.

- WE NEED DINOZORDS POWER, NOW! – Said Jason.

- **TYRANNOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER!**

- **MASTODON DINOZORD POWER!**

- **TRICERATOPS DINOZORD POWER!**

- **SABER TOOTH TIGER DINOZORD POWER!**

- **PTERODACTYL DINOZORD POWER! **

- HIYAA!


	8. Chapter 8

- I NEED DRAGONZORD POWER, NOW!

Tommy plays the dragon dagger flute and the Dragonzord arrives, the green ranger plays again and battle begins, Dragonzord attacks the monster with a blast of rockets and the dinozords also blasts Bronck who get weakened, but in a rage he swings his axe and hits the zords and fall back and rises again:

- ACTIVATE DINOZORD TANK MODE, NOW! – Said Jason.

And the five zords combine into the tank mode and attack the monster weakening him more and in fury Bronck attacks the tank mode but is hited again and suddenly Goldina growned in size to fight side by side with the monster:

- ACTIVATE MEGAZORD POWER, NOW! – Said Jason.

The five zords combined into the Megazord and with his power sword defeats Bronck and suddenly is attacked by Goldina and falls back and rises again:

- Hey guys lets combine our zords together into Dragonzord Battle Mode! – Said Tommy.

- WE NEED DRAGONZORD BATTLE MODE, NOW!

And four of the zords combines with the dragonzord into the battle mode, the battle begins with a slash of the dragon staff against Goldina, but she resisted and the zord with thunder waves that make them fall back and rises again:

- WE NEED DRAGON MEGAZORD POWER, POWER!

All six zords combine into Dragon Megazord and a fearsome battle begins almost damaging the zords when suddenly a voice is heard:

- Rangers, call the Titanus zord, you will need to form the Ultrazord! Great, did you restore the Titanus power, Gandore? – Asked Tommy.

- Yes, and is time to call upon him now, hurry! – Said Gandore.

- Right, WE NEED TITANUS DINOSAUR POWER, NOW! – Said Tommy.

And Titanus arrived and hits Goldina with his tail make her fall back, rise back and blast another thunder wave but fails:

- WE NEED ULTRAZORD POWER, NOW!

All seven zords combines into Ultrazord and blasts Goldina with a powerfull laser waves from all weapons, a big explosion is heard and Goldina is defeated:

- WE MADE IT, GUYS! – Said Tommy.

- YEAH! – Said Jason.

- You have done a great job, rangers, Zordon would be proud of all of you! – Said Gandore.

- Thanks, Gandore, let's do it! – Said Tommy.

- POWER RANGERS!- Said all rangers.

Peace is returned into the city, to the world and to the entire universe and the rangers continued on their normal lives, happy with their good future that precedes them with their own wishes and dreams with our worries on their minds.


End file.
